


I'm Already There

by OhsnapitsBellamy



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dad Sam Winchester, Dad!Sam Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Uncle Dean Winchester, Uncle!Dean, Uncle!Dean Winchester - Freeform, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhsnapitsBellamy/pseuds/OhsnapitsBellamy
Summary: Long trips on the road are tough for Sam, especially when he has three very special people waiting for him to come home. Based on the lyrics from the song “I’m Already There” by Lonestar





	I'm Already There

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account @itswinchesterwritings

 

> **_He called her on the road_ **  
>  **From a lonely, cold hotel room**  
>  **Just to hear her say I love you one more time**  
>  **But when he heard the sound**  
>  **Of the kids laughing in the background**  
>  **He had to wipe away a tear from his eye**

Sam sighed softly as he crawled into the creeky motel bed, doing his best not to wake Dean up. It had been a long day of dead ends and false leads for the pair as they tried to find the monster that was terrorizing the children of the town, making their greatest nightmares a reality. He’d grown attached to the families affected, understanding all to well the fear of the parents and their feelings of helplessness. The fear in the children’s eyes stayed with him for days, constantly reminding him of his family back home.

He wished he could be home with you and the girls, ensuring your safety from anything remotely like this, but until he and Dean put an end to these hauntings he was stuck here. The two of you had spoken earlier in the day, but after everything, he needed to hear your voice just one more time before falling asleep. Quietly he pulled his phone out, dialing your number until he heard the call connect. Surprisingly the sound of your voice wasn’t the first to fill his ears, instead, he was welcomed by the sound of the twin’s laughter echoing off the wall of the bunker. 

“Hello, Mrs.Winchester, how are you doing this lovely evening?”

“Well, Mr.Winchester, I’d be doing a lot better if someone’s children didn’t break into their uncle’s candy stash in his room a few hours ago.” You huffed, desperately trying to convince the twins to get into bed. “Come on Charlie, you too Deanna, get into bed.” 

He let out a quiet chuckle as he listened to his girls answer with a collective no. “Put me on speaker baby.”

“Girls, daddy’s on the phone.” A tear fell from his eye as he listened to the girl's small feet patter toward their mother, their little squeals filling Sam’s ears. “Quiet down a little bit babies, Daddy’s really tired.”

“Hi girls, are you being good for mommy while uncle De and I are away?” He sniffled, trying to hide his sadness from the girls.

“Yes, Daddy, Char and I be good.” Deanna answered, prompting a giggle from Charlie. 

“Mhmm, that’s not what Mommy’s been telling me. She told me that the two of you found uncle Dee’s candy stash and decided to help yourselves, so now that you’re all hyped up on sugar, you won’t go to bed. Is that true?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow as the line went silent. “Girls?”

“Tha’s true daddy.” Charlie mumbled, “We sorry.” 

“I don’t think you owe me an apology, I think you owe Mommy a sorry, and you’ll owe uncle De one to when we get home.” A soft grumble from across the room signaled Dean had been awake and listening to their conversation.

“Tell’em all is forgiven. But it won’t be if they don’t get to bed for their mom.” Dean mumbled before turning back over, slipping easily back into sleep as his snores filled the room.

“Uncle Dean is right girls, the two of you need to get to bed for mommy, no objections this time, you promise?” 

“Promise... love you, daddy.” They yawned.

“Daddy loves you too.” A few seconds later he listened to you shuffle the phone a bit as you switched it off of speaker.

“I’ll be right back baby, let me tuck the girls into bed.” Mumbling a quiet yes Sam laid back, closing his eyes for a few moments as he waited for you to return. 

> **_She got back on the phone_ **  
>  **Said I really miss you, darling**  
>  **Don't worry about the kids--they'll be all right**  
>  **Wish I was in your arms**  
>  **Lying right there beside you**  
>  **But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight**

“Girls are finally down after trying for nearly an hour,” You huffed, “Tell me how you still manage to make them listen better while your miles away than I do.”

“Now you know that’s not true, the girls listen to just as much as they do me. You’re just feeling a little frustrated which is understandable considering you’ve been handling two rambunctious four-year-olds for almost two weeks by yourself.” Sam frowned, the guilt once again bubbling up in his chest as he listened to you move through the bunker.

“Sam, baby, it’s not your fault. You and Dean are on a case that just happens to be taking a bit longer than planned, the kids and I are alright, just a little bump in the road tonight. Please don’t feel guilty.”

“I know, I just want to be home, I miss you. I wish I was in bed with you, instead of laying in a shitty twin size motel bed that I barely can squeeze into.” 

“I know it’s hard honey, I miss you too, we all do. Just think, as soon as this is over you’ll be back here, waking up by my side every day. And our little alarm clocks will be so excited to storm in and wake us up at the crack of dawn.” He could hear the smile in your voice as his eyelids began to drift shut. “Just dream of us there together, all cuddled up with the kids, just living a great life in that shoddy motel while Dean snores his life away.”

The imagery made him laugh, but the thought of you and kids being here in his dreams put his mind at ease. Though the two of you were thousands of miles apart, he felt as if you were already there right beside him. Eventually, he drifted off as he listened to you speak of happy dreams until his gentle snores came through the line.

> **_We may be a thousand miles apart  
>  But I'll be with you wherever you are _ **

**Author's Note:**

> plz leave comments they are literally what I thrive off of :)


End file.
